indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Vaishnavas Y
INDEX "Y" 1. YADAVA GVA 2. YADAVACARYA GVA 3. YADAVACARYA GOSVAMI/YADAVA MISRA GVA,CCU 4. YADAVA DASA GVA 5. YADAVA KAVIRAJA GVA 6. YADAVA KAVIRAJA GVA 7. YADAVENDRA GVA 8. YADAVENDU THAKURA GVA 9. YADU KAVICANDRA CCU 10. YADU GANGULI GVA,CCU 11. YADUJIVANA TARKALANKAR GVA 12. YADUNANDANA GVA 13. YADUNANDANA GVA,CCU 14. YADUNANDANA/YADUNANDANACARYA GVA 15. YADUNANDANA ACARYA GVA,CCU 16. YADUNANDANA CAKRAVARTI GVA 17. YADUNANDANA CAKRAVARTI GVA 18. YADUNANDANA DASA/THAKURA GVA,GPC,CCU 19. YADUNATHA GVA,CCU 20. YADUNATHA GVA 21. YADUNATHA GVA 22. YADUNATHA CAKRAVARTI GVA 23. YADUNATHA KAVICANDRA GVA,GPC 24. YADUNATHA DIGVIJAYI --- 25. YADUNATHA HALADAR GVA 26. YADUNATHA VIDYABHUSANA GVA 27. YAMUNA GVA 28. YAMUNACARYA GVA 29. YASOBANTA DASA CCU,BMO 30. YASORAJ KHAN GVA 31. YAVANA ADHIKARI GVA 32. YAVANA CARA GVA 33. YOGESVARA PANDITA GVA 34. YUGALA GVA 1. YADAVA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.153) 2. YADAVACARYA: He belonged to the subsidiary line descending from the spiritual lineage of Gadadhara Pandita. (Sakhanirnayamrta 55) 3. YADAVACARYA GOSVAMI OR YADAVA MISRA: He was the brother of Visnupriya Devi and a resident of Vrndavana (CC. 1.8.67). Krsnadasa Kaviraja sought his permission before taking up the task of writing CC. When Virabhadra Gosvami arrived at Vrndavana, Yadavacarya went with other devotees to welcome him. He was the disciple of Kasisvara Gosvami of Vrndavana. (BRK. 13.323-325, Premavilasa 18) The family priests of Mahaprabhu at Navadvipa claim to be descendants of Yadavacarya. 4. YADAVA DASA: He belonged to the spiritual lineage of Advaita Acarya. (CC. 1.12.61) 5. YADAVA KAVIRAJA: He was a resident of Kulia near Srikhanda. He belonged to the disciple-line of Narahari Sarkara. 6. YADAVA KAVIRAJA: He was a disciple of Narottama Thakura. (Premavilasa 20) 7. YADAVENDRA: He was a Vaisnava poet, his three poems are found in Padakalpataru. 8. YADAVENDU THAKURA: He belonged to the family of Srinivasa Acarya. He was the elder brother of Radhamohana Thakura, the compiler of Padamrtasamudra. His descendants live in the village of Daksinakhanda near Malihati. There are some padas which were composed by him. (See also "Srinivasa Acarya") 9. YADU KAVICANDRA: The son of Ratnagarbha Acarya, brahmana by caste, and a resident of Srihatta and Navadvipa. He belonged to the spiritual lineage of Lord Nityananda. (Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva 244, Devaki 117, Vrndavanadasa 110, CBh. 2.1.151) 10. YADU GANGULI: He belonged to the sakha of Gadadhara Pandita. (CC. 1.12.86, Sakhanirnayamrta 34) 11. YADUJIVANA TARKALANKAR: He was the court Pandita of King Mahendra of Sikharabhuma in Burdwan. His daughter, Rama, was married to Mukunda, the paternal grandfather of Rupa and Sanatana. 12. YADUNANDANA: According to some scholars he married Vidyutmala, the daughter of Kamalakara Piplai. (Vaisnava-Acara-Darpana, see also "Virabhadra Gosvami") 13. YADUNANDANA: He belonged to the sakha of Lord Caitanya. (CC. 1.10.119) 14. YADUNANDANA/YADUNANDACARYA: He was a disciple of Virabhadra Gosvami and hailed from the Pippali clan in Sripata Jhamatpur. Virabhadra married Yadunandana's two daughters, Srimati and Narayani (Premavilasa 24, BRK. 13.250). Yadunandana's wife was Laksmi (BRK. 13.251-255) 15. YADUNANDANA ACARYA: He belonged to the sakha of Advaita Prabhu (CC. 1.12.56). He was the family priest of Hiranyadasa of Saptagrama. (CC. 3.6.161-162) 16. YADUNANDANA CAKRAVARTI: He was a brahmana disciple of Dasa Gadadhara and hailed from Sripata Katoa (BRK. 9.352). On the occasion of the death of Dasa Gadadhara, he invited devotees from all over to celebrate a festival in honor of Sri Gadadhara. According to Haridasa Dasa (GVA. P. 161) family priests who serve the Deity of Mahaprabhu at Katoa in Burdwan, are Yadunandana's descendants (See "Gadadhara Dasa"). He made some contribution to Padavali literature. 17. YADUNANDANA CAKRAVARTI: He was the teacher of Rasikananda when the later was a child. (Rasikamangala Purva 9.27) 18. YADUNANDANA DASA/THAKURA: He was a Vaidya by caste and a disciple of Hemalata, the daughter of Srinivasa Acarya. His Sripata was at Malihati village (or Meleti) to the north of Katoa. He wrote the book titled Karnananda which contains a biography of Srinivasa Acarya. Upon hearing this book Hemalata Devi was deeply impressed and named it Karnananda. Yadunandana acquired great fame for his lucid translations of Vidagdhamadhava, Govindalilamrta and Krsnakarnamrta. His poems have been included in Padamrtasamudra. See the book Vaisnava Sahitya O Yadunandana for details. The following is from GPC: This Yadunandana dasa was one of the five followers of Sri Caitanya whose names were Yadunandana. In 1459 Saka the great composer Sri Yadunandana dasa was born in the village of Khalihati, which was situated on the western bank of the Bhagirathi and the northern part of Kantakanagara, 13 crosa south of the district of Mursidabad. He belonged to a Vaidya family and was a favorite disciple of Srimati Hemalata, daughter of Srinivasa Acarya. In his book Karnananda, Sri Yadunandana dasa mentions the name of his guru at the end of every chapter and respectfully glorifies her: "Hemalata, the daughter of Srinivasa Acarya prabhu, is just like a creeper of divine love and is a beautiful creation of the Supreme Lord. I, Yadunandana dasa, take pleasure in writing the book Karnananda, keeping her lotus feet fixed within my heart." He translated Sri Govinda-lilamrta in verse and in that book he states: "Worship the feet of guru which is the only abode of peace And which is the mine of all good qualities The daughter of Acarya prabhu is Sri Hemalata, whose name can bring fulfillment of all desires Finding me in utter darkness of ignorance and in utter damnation, She gave me her kind refuge And by her mercy my eyes have been opened by throwing away the darkness of ignorance." Srimati Hemalata Thakurani was a wonderful genius amongst the Vaisnavas in Gauda. She, like her father Srinivasa, preached the teaching of Lord Caitanya everywhere. Through her influence even the most wicked persons became interested and attracted to the path of devotion. Sri Yadunandana dasa was very sincere and devoted to his guru. He frequently stayed at the house of Srimati Hemalata in the village of Budhaipara on the western bank of the Bhagirathi, where he served her with utmost care. There are no records available about Yadunandana's marriage or children. He was a versatile genius, composing numerous songs and translating many books into verse. He wrote a book of poetry named Kunjarastava. His translated poetry books are as follows: Govindalilamrta, Krsnakarnamrta, Karnamrta (the original one), Gauralilapada and Krsnalila padas, etc. 19. YADUNATHA: A resident of Kulinagrama who belonged to the sakha of Lord Caitanya (CC. 1.10.80, Vaisnava Vandana of Jiva 268, Devaki 129, Vrndavanadasa 128). In Padakalpataru there are sixteen padas containing the bhanita of Yadunatha. Editors Jagadvandhu Bhadra and Satisacandra Raya consider that the poet Yadu and Yadunatha are the same person and the author of Govinda-lilamrta. However, since no supporting evidence is cited for this argument, B.B. Majumdar in CCU p. 675 argues that the above mentioned persons were different people. 20. YADUNATHA: He was a disciple of Narottama Thakura and belonged to Sripata Gachpada. His parents were Vipradasa and Bhagavati, and his brother was Ramanatha. (Premavilasa 20) 21. YADUNATHA: He was a disciple of Syamananda prabhu and belonged to Sripata Balarampura. (Premavilasa 20) 22. YADUNATHA CAKRAVARTI: He belonged to the subsidiary lines (Upasakha) descending from the spiritual lineage of Gadadhara Pandita. (Sakhanirnayamrta 44) 23. YADUNATHA KAVICANDRA: He belonged to the sakha of Lord Nityananda (CC. 1.11.35). Some believe that he hailed originally from either Burunga village of Srihatta or Daksinagrama of Dhaka and later settled at Kulinagrama. His father was Ratnagarbha Acarya. Yadunatha had two brothers namely Krsnananda and Jiva. Yadunatha's father and Lord Gauranga's father were residents of the same village. Yadunatha was a contemporary of Lord Gauranga (CB. 2.1.296-300) 24. YADUNATHA DIGVIJAYI: According to Premavilasa 24 this Yadunatha entered into arguments with Haridasa Thakura and after acknowledging defeat surrendered and sought refuge at the feet of Haridasa. 25. YADUNATHA HALDAR: According to Pataparyatana he was a disciple of Abhirama Gosvami and belonged to Sripata Radhanagar. 26. YADUNATHA VIDYABHUSANA: He was a disciple of Narottama Thakura. At first he was a staunch critic of Narottama, but later he became a devout Vaisnava. (Premavilasa 19) (See also "Rupanarayana") 27. YAMUNA: She was the daughter of Srinivasa Acarya. (Anuragavalli 7) 28. YAMUNACARYA: He was the guru of Ramanuja and a noted exponent of Visistadvaitavada. His other name was Alavandar. Some of the slokas composed by him under the title "Stotraratna" have been accepted with great respect by Gaudiya Gosvamis. 29. YASOBANTA DASA: Yasobanta Dasa was one of the five associates of the panchasakhas. According to Udaya Kahani, Yasobanta was born in the village Arabanga, near Jagatsinghpur in the district of Cuttack in 1487 A.D. His father's name was Jagu Mallik and mother was Rekha Devi. Some scholars are of the opinion that he was a Ksatriya or Mahanayaka. He came in contact with Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu when he went to Orissa. It is said that Yasobanta was initiated by Caitanya Mahaprabhu at Puri. After his initiation he returned home and began to lead a life of religious meditation and wrote books on the science of bhakti as taught by Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu. The following is a popular story about Yasobanta: When Yasobanta was in his teens, he was watching over the cornfield to keep out deer and wild boars when the Lord suddenly appeared before him and said, "Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu is My incarnation, thus you should accept initiation from Him and serve His feet. Thereafter you shall preach the message of Mahaprabhu and save the fallen souls from their sinful lives." The Lord vanished and Yasobanta set out to find his master. After some time he saw Lord Gauranga, the son of Saci, and fell prostrate at His feet. Mahaprabhu embraced Yasobanta and addressed him as Swarupa Tirth. He initiated Yasobanta into the name of Hari, and named him Suvaher (Iswara Dasa's Sri Caitanya Bhagavata, compiled by A.B. Mohanty, Utkal University, Chapter XLVI). It is also mentioned in Sri Caitanya Bhagavata (by Iswar Dasa) that Yasobanta was a constant singer in the sankirtana party. In Cuttack he joined the sankirtana party which was engaged in a Mahautsava organized by King Prataparudradeva. In Chourasi Ajna it is mentioned that he was present at the time of the demonstration and took a major role. During the demonstration Sri Caitanya, King Prataparudradeva and Sarvabhauma were present (Sudarsana Dasa's Chourasi Ajna manuscript preserved in Utkal University Library, Chapter XLIII). Taking initiation from Sri Caitanya had a great impact on him and thus he wrote a number of books revealing the teachings of Sri Caitanya Mahaprabhu. Among these works, Premabhakti brahmagita elucidates the path of prema-bhakti in great detail. Previously he had been a follower of jnanamisrabhakti. 30. YASORAJ KHAN: He acquired fame as the first poet to compose poems in Vrajvuli. 31. YAVANA ACARYA: He was the provincial Muslim ruler referred to in the following entry "Yavana Cara" (Cc. 2.16.178-199). For details see entries under "Mahapatra" or "Visvasa") 32. YAVANA CARA: He worked as a spy under one of the provincial rulers of King Prataparudra of Orissa. When Lord Caitanya arrived at the border of Orissa on His way to Vrndavana, Yavana Cara, knowing that the Lord drew large crowds wherever He went, wanted to avoid any political difficulties. Thus he approached the Lord to inquire about His intentions and was very moved by this meeting (Cc. 2.16.168) 33. YOGESVARA PANDITA: He was the eldest son of Nilambara Cakravarti and a resident of Belpukhuria, Navadvipa. (Premavilasa 7) 34. YUGALA: He was a disciple of Rasikananda prabhu. (Rasikamangala Pascima 14.131)